


【代发】【康权】度

by Although2003



Category: CCTV - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Although2003/pseuds/Although2003
Summary: 请注意：本篇内容带有色彩。ooc预警，没有文笔！是干粮带肉，因为我觉得在这种情况下直接肉不太真实太过于ooc。想恰纯肉的朋友可以一直往下拉到加粗字迹。希望大家有理智地去热爱，永远不要超过那个刻着底线的“度”。希望文中的事情永远不要发生在任何人身上。另外我ballball你们这一次看一下最后的碎碎念（bus以下正文
Relationships: 康辉/朱广权
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	【代发】【康权】度

**Author's Note:**

> 请注意：本篇内容带有色彩。  
> ooc预警，没有文笔！  
> 是干粮带肉，因为我觉得在这种情况下直接肉不太真实太过于ooc。想恰纯肉的朋友可以一直往下拉到加粗字迹。  
> 希望大家有理智地去热爱，永远不要超过那个刻着底线的“度”。希望文中的事情永远不要发生在任何人身上。  
> 另外我ballball你们这一次看一下最后的碎碎念（bus  
> 以下正文

这一切都太荒诞了。

洁白的书稿，肃静的央广大楼，沉默的夜，以及下午刚刚听到，仿佛还在耳边的口口声声的喜欢。

朱广权怎么也想不明白，为什么所谓的喜欢，要变成溶解在一瓶水中令人难堪的药。

他现在唯一庆幸的，是没有在那些所谓的“粉丝”面前喝下那口水。然而在这个央广大楼值班的夜里喝下，显然也不是什么恰当的事。

朱广权觉得自己好像发烧了一样。  
不存在的热气四面八方涌来，包裹住他，渐渐融化在血肉里。他难耐地扯开领带放开前几枚纽扣，大口呼吸着空气。有什么东西在身体里不倦地叫嚣奔腾着，仿佛要挣脱出来，把所有的矜持理智灼烧得一干二净。大脑逐渐浑浊不清，他因为身下的反应痛苦而羞耻地蜷缩在座位上，绝对不可以在这里......这是央广大楼......

朱广权在摔倒在地上以前的最后一秒还在想着：“这个小姑娘才多大呢？为什么......为什么要这么做？要是被抓到了，该要判刑多久！？”

“广权儿？广权儿？”康辉从办公室里听到“哐当”一声巨响，从主任办公室快速跑到新闻部办公室——晚上到这个点还没回去的只有自己和朱广权，他知道。

“唔......”迷迷糊糊听到熟悉的声音在叫自己的名字，朱广权不由自主地想起那个人温和的脸，随着浑身一颤，西裤的硬布料鼓起的包越加明显，他用仅剩的理智抓住旁边文静座位的椅背，一点一点挣扎着站起来。

不行......不能让他看到......全世界......就只有他最不能看到自己这副样子.....绝对不能......

他几乎是用全身的力气咬着舌尖保持向前走的清明，嘴里被铁锈的味道充满，好像有血流了出来，顺着嘴角滴在价格昂贵的西服衬衫上。朱广权仍然丝毫不敢松口。  
他不敢听到自己的喉咙放荡地叫出来的声音，不敢失去理智，不敢让自己现在这副样子，让康辉看到。

再一次摔倒的时候，他明明都已经扶着墙走到了门口。明明右拐再走一段就是洗手间了，可他最终也没能撑过去。只觉得腿软得不成样子，失去支撑的双膝一跪，砸向了一个温暖的怀抱。

“广权儿！广权儿你怎么了？！”康辉托住眼前的人，低头看去却被眼前的景象惊了一惊。

他哪里见过这样的小主播：平日里七分亲切幽默三分严肃冷清的人儿在剧烈的挣扎中早已丢掉了眼镜，本应清明冷静的大眼睛迷离地眯着，脸上漫开的红晕染上眼角，将那原本属于几纹笑起来逗趣的笑纹的地盘挤得一干二净，只剩下一片诱人的绯红。薄唇紧紧抿着，和紧蹙的眉毛都昭示着怀中人的难耐。嘴角到下巴断断续续一道血迹，蔓延到松开的衣领，顺着锁骨埋入衣服深处，在白皙的皮肤上一路处处留红......

在想什么！！！康辉在心里狠狠地打了自己一巴掌，担忧地抱着朱广权想要托他起来。

“嗯......康辉......”朱广权无意识地喃喃着，只嗅到自己身前的这个怀抱淡淡的龙井茶香和一丝笔墨气息，是让他安心的味道。于是朱广权将胳膊搭上身前人的脖颈，脸也一并埋了下去，上下一同蹭着喜欢的味道。

康辉感到身下传来的坚硬的灼热，同为男人的他当然意识到了发生了什么。肖想已久却又被自己隔离在一个安全“度”以内的人就这样抱着、蹭着自己，一向冷静自持的康主任僵在了原地。无法抑制的紧张和一丝难以言喻、不得见人的期待让他对自己感到失望，却又自暴自弃一样无所作为地等待着朱广权的下一步动作。

感受到身前的人没有反应，身体摩挲在冷硬的布料上也并不舒适。朱广权不耐烦地扯开对方的领带，趴在他脖子上细细地舔咬着。好看的鼻尖轻轻蹭着那人的脸侧，像缺水的鱼一样在康辉耳边大口呼吸着，让体内肆虐的欲望化身为一只呜呜咽咽渴求的小兽。朱广权其实早已经失去了神智，可面前熟悉的气味在心中曾经是那样高不可攀，他有多渴望就有多拙劣地压抑着自己最原始的欲望。他眼中已经被刺激得充满了泪水，好像被欺负狠了一样小心地舔着康辉的鼻尖，耳朵，喉结，侧颈......他下意识地讨好他。

感到怀中人的动作，康辉心里一疼。到底是什么样的人，能对自己珍视这么久的小主播做出这样的事情。他知道，朱广权现在有多卑微渴望，清醒过来就有多崩溃绝望。他不能毁了他。  
他终于唤回自己引以为傲的沉稳，将身上的朱广权往下扯着，“广权儿，朱广权，你坚持一下，我带你去医院。”

“刺啦——”伴随着布料扯开的声音，几颗扣子蹦来。朱广权将自己的上身完全展示给身前的人。平日里严肃端庄地播放新闻的声音染上哭腔：“康辉......康辉你看看我......你为什么不看看我......”  
药物的作用摧毁了朱广权久久压抑着情感的度，他难以言喻无法见光的委屈和慕恋一并爆发。他分不清眼前的人是谁，但遵循着最原始欲望的他将一切可以救赎的东西都看作了康辉。

朱广权的举动无疑点起了康辉的火。小主播脸上挂着被折磨出的泪，白皙的身子依然挂在自己臂弯，胸膛点点红色血迹已经干涸，他用温热的躯体蹭着自己，沙哑的嗓子在不断叫着自己的名字：“康辉......你看看我......”

心中一个侥幸的想法渐渐浮出水面，还没来得及确认便被怀里的人拽着衣领亲了上去。  
朱广权在康辉唇上毫无章法地舔咬着，勾勒着它的形状。康辉感到小兽胆怯的动作，无法遏制地勾住他的舌，鼓励似地将它带进嘴里吮吸，带着他在自己口腔中游览，进而反客为主地卷席着对方口中的氧气，舌尖扫过小主播从未被到达过的  
草牙，上颚，触及他每一处藏在巧牙利舌下的隐晦之地。  
药物刺激下肾上腺素激增的小主播呼吸急促，想要离开这个温柔却又充满占有欲的吻，康辉却压住他的后脑，将朱广权细细碎碎的呜咽呻吟尽数吃下。在朱广权仿佛要窒息的前一秒停下，康辉看着朱广权流了满脸的胜利泪水和哭红的眼，神色晦暗不明却又温柔缱绻。

朱广权左手仍然勾着康辉的脖子，右手颤颤巍巍地抽开自己的腰带，就要将西装裤拉下。

“广权儿，我是谁？”康辉按住朱广权的手，忽视自己鼓胀的性器，用几近冷静的声音问道。

朱广权茫然地盯着前方，他不懂为什么这个刚刚让他稍微好受一点的人要停下。巨大的落失和和欲望让他只渴望进行下一步。执拗地继续拽着自己已被水晕得更暗的西裤， “你是......你......”

“我是谁？！”

“你......”手下的动作仍然没停，他抬起头，眯着的眼里全部是赤裸裸的欲望和迷茫。

“朱广权！！！” 谁都可以是吗？！是谁都可以吗？！自己放在心尖这么多年不敢逾越，不敢多靠近一步的人，就这样渴望着将自己全部交给无所谓是谁的一个男人。说不清是失落还是愤怒更多一些，康辉抱起朱广权，右拐大步走几步进入男厕。

在被狠狠地压在厕所门上的时候朱广权还是茫然的，一直拒绝的人突然粗暴地拽下了自己的裤子，灰色的三角内裤早已经湿了一大片，他迫不及待地将手伸下去想要自我舒解。可一只更有肉感的手包裹住了自己的欲望，隔着内裤狠狠地揉捏几下，便将这块可怜的布料拉下。

突然暴露在空气中的性器颤颤巍巍地吐着水，朱广权看着却没有办法触碰，难耐地又凑上前去亲吻面前的人。“动......动动它......”

康辉将压抑着自己的最后一点怜惜掩下。没有理会他的请求，咬上面前人的锁骨，用牙齿研磨出一个又一个自己的印章。舔舐掉残留的血印，一路顺着抵达左边的乳头。

康辉一直觉得朱广权是很瘦的，在办公室走来走去或者稍微伛偻着背看稿子的时候，他都在心疼地想这个人怎么这么瘦。然而今天他才第一次知道，这样瘦的人也是可以在有一层薄薄的胸肌。

他吮吸着周围的皮肤，就是不碰中间的一点，让朱广权既沉沦又难受。忍不住将刚刚被按住的手抽出，又一次按上自己挺直的性器。

“你就这么忍不住吗！？”尽管知道并非是他的本意，康辉仍是为心上人淫荡的一面难以自制地替他难过和愤怒。他抽下自己的领带，不由分说将眼前人的两只手扯过，按到身后绑在了一起。停下在朱广权胸口的“工程”，他用右手握住在两腿间不断摩挲的性器。

朱广权的那根东西已经停了许久，康辉用手心附在上面还能感觉到它的震动，在凉凉的空气中暴露了那么长时间的炽热欲望突然被温暖的手掌覆盖，被药物调教得极其敏感的朱广权情不自禁地呻吟出声，整个人爽得抖了起来。

“只是握住就爽成这样了？”“唔......你动一动......”康辉看着面前的人又一次靠在自己身上用胸口蹭着，浅褐色的乳晕在自己整洁的西装上蹭得发粉，用力地撸动起来。

常年握笔的手干起这种事情来同样舒服。康辉又咬上朱广权的左边的胸口，微凉的舌尖在软软的乳晕上打转，时不时用舌头按一下中间略硬的凸起。手下的动作同样没停，剪得圆润的指甲抠着前面的小孔，温热的掌心包裹着他的性器上上下下，两边的附睾被手指轻轻重重地照顾到。

朱广权放荡地呻吟着，整座央广大楼是安静的，仿佛到处都在倾听着这一场放肆的性爱。  
“啊......我不....行了......我......”感觉到朱广权抖动的频率变高，康辉加快了手中的速度，指尖刮蹭着马眼周围一小圈，随着怀中人一阵剧烈的抽搐，白色的浊液喷射了自己一手。

射过的朱广权疲惫地垂下头，康辉耐心地继续舔咬着他右边的乳头，放开朱广权的手，将它带到自己的下面，拉下了西裤。  
“广权儿，摸摸它。”  
温和的声音带着蛊惑的意味，朱广权听话地隔着内裤勾勒康辉的形状。  
突然，康辉坏心眼地咬了一下朱广权右边的红樱，朱广权一个哆嗦，刚刚疲软的性器又抬起了头。

“唔啊......康辉......”不知道是邀请还是无意识念出的名字，朱广权一丝不挂地迷离地睁着眼，眼中口中只有“康辉”的可爱模样，极大地取悦到了他。“乖，忍一下，马上就给你。”故意沉下声音在他耳边呵这气说着，尽管他知道朱广权或许已经不能听明白外界的声音。

膝盖抵着朱广权的身体压在门上，朱广权酸软无力的小腿拖在地上，下面私密的部位完完全全贴在康辉的西裤上，康辉仍然没有放过已经充血变红的乳头，舌齿在上面流连忘返的同时左手再一次揉捏上朱广权的那根还在吐水的东西。右手带着小主播刚刚喷出的液体摸到了后面。

尽管已经经过了漫长的前戏，指节插入的时候朱广权还是疼得一颤。“唔额......疼......啊..”康辉将他的呻吟尽数吃下，食指在穴口缓慢地按压着，左手加快了速度，不忘揉搓着朱广权两个附睾。到底是吃下了那样的药，不一会朱广权就分泌出了大量的肠液，自己扭着腰往下蹭着将手指吃得更深 “唔...不够......还想要......”，骨节分明的手拽下康辉地内裤，无师自通地握着他的性器开始动。

“真放荡啊。”康辉眼看着朱广权自己欲求不满的动作，狠狠心就着肠液和精液将两根手指一起插入。朱广权的里面温度很高，未见过天日的嫩肉层层叠叠地吸附过来，将康辉的手指吃得死死的。  
“啊.....”朱广权快慰地长吁一口气。液体越来越多地流出来湿了，康辉感到膝盖以上一阵潮意：“广权儿，原来你水一直这么多啊。”羞耻的话再也无法引起眼前男孩的害羞，朱广权继续揉撸着康辉紫红色的性器，眼睛直勾勾地盯着那上面的纹络。

艹。康辉秉持着成为早已刻成本能的主持人素养没有骂出声来，太骚了，他想。

松开膝盖，在朱广权滑下去之前将他抱起来转过去，西装革履的康辉坐在马桶上，将三根手指全部没入朱广权只穿着白色袜子的身子。“啊...你动一动...”，朱广权回过头来和康辉吻在一起，康辉一般在他的口腔里肆虐一边用手指在他身体里探寻着。一吻毕，扯出一道明晃晃的银丝，朱广权乖巧地蹭过来舔舐掉留在康辉嘴角的口水。康辉的手指不断的开拓着地盘，在温软的内里轻轻抽插，寻找那最勾人的一点。  
左手再次捏上乳尖，满意地听到哼哼唧唧的小主播一声突兀的喘叫，在他体内的手指被突然收缩的肠壁温柔地挤压，正巧划过了格外柔滑的一块软肉。  
几乎在那一瞬间，他明显感觉到身上的人挺直了身子。“啊——”朱广权无力的小腿因为非条件反射突然抬起，套着白色的袜子的脚胡乱地舞动两下，接着便被猛烈的攻势刺激得绷直。

康辉知道自己找到了朱广权的极乐净土，便恶劣地拿手指在那块肉周围按压，非常偶尔地刮蹭一下，就是不给他一个痛快。

“呜......进来...我想要...”朱广权的胜利泪水再一次流下来，他自己动着腰将手指向那敏感的一点上蹭，另一只手开始摸上前面自慰。康辉当然不会让他自己弄出来，他立即捏了一把朱广权没有些许肉的屁股作为惩罚：“不许动前面。”看着因为性事略带粉色的屁股变红，随着“啵”的一声康辉抽出埋在他体内的手指。看看泡出皱纹的手指，他将上面带的水向朱广权胸前一抹，抱起他对着自己的性器落下。

康辉真的是一个很能忍的人，天知道他怕弄伤朱广权忍了多久，可现在看来这一切都是值得的。紫红色的巨物进入的瞬间朱广权被填满，体内的东西抚平了身体里的沟壑。两个人快喟地长叹一声。  
“广权儿，自己......”话还没说完身上的人就已经自觉地扶着他的大腿弓着腰撑起，再顺着重力狠狠坐下，可却因为不得要领，体内的瘙痒一直不能纾解，朱广权急得越来越难受，又开始自己碰上了前端。  
康辉无奈地叹了口气，站起来将朱广权抵在墙上。期间他一直故意地碾着那块软肉，朱广权手无助地在空气中抓着，爽得握成拳再反复放开。

康辉按着朱广权的腰开始大开大合地抽插，没有九浅一深没有任何技法可言，只是像打桩机一样发泄着自己和他的欲望。每一次的动作都仿佛永别，他在朱广权耳边一遍遍地说着：“广权儿，我爱你。”  
康辉不敢想象朱广权清醒来会怎样，只是吻着朱广权的脖颈，舔弄他的耳垂，随着身下的动作一次次将舌头伸进他的耳洞。他一次次地整根没入又拨出，伴随着“噗嗤”“噗嗤”的水声，朱广权上身敏感的乳头和性器在粗糙的墙面上划着，未经人事的身体青涩柔软地讨好着身上的人。  
康辉在后面将朱广权往上托了一下，更清楚地看到朱广权整个人坐在了他的性器上，一次次打磨过的穴口已经红肿不堪，每一次抽出都有不甘心的媚肉跟着翻出来，又被下一次的冲撞带回，好像自己的东西完完全全长在了朱广权里面一样。白色的泡沫弥散在发红的穴口，仿佛是草莓上点缀的奶油一样。色情到极致，诱人到过度。

朱广权绷直了脚尖才堪堪够到地面，然而那对他来说已经没有用了。他唯一的支点正狠狠地楔在的身体里，一次次抽出，一次次随着重力的作用更狠地落下。身后的人在他身上耕耘的人，仿佛是他此时全世界唯一可以依赖的人。

“啊——”随着一声失控地喘叫朱广权被插射了出来，后穴一阵抽搐紧缩，里面千万张小嘴突然一吸，康辉也顺势一只手按着他的腰，一只手捏上他的屁股射了出来。  
白浊喷满了央广的墙壁和地上朱广权的播报西服。康辉无暇顾及，他将朱广权抱着坐下来，看着眼前紧闭双眼一动不动的人恐慌地伸出手试探他的鼻息。

“拿开。有味。”嘶哑的声音将朱广权自己都吓了一跳。他闭着眼皱着眉说。

“广权儿......我......我...”  
“闭嘴。”

康辉过去的几十年里，上一次这么慌张还是知道自己没有考上北广的时候。  
他到底干了些什么？！  
在同事受难的时候上了他？  
他该怎么解释？  
朱广权以后是不是再也不想见到他了？  
朱广权会不会转台？

他僵在原地不敢动作，还是这么愣着抱着自己怀里的人。

“你凭什么穿这么整齐，让我脱得这么干净？”怀里嘶哑的声音再次传来。

“广权儿，你——” 央视名嘴第一次激动到颤抖得说不出话来，他不可置信地看着朱广权，他不奢求原谅，只要朱广权还愿意与他说话，他就能为朱广权做一切可以赎罪的事。

“ 康辉，不是谁都可以。  
只有你可以。  
我也爱你。 ”

谦固美名，过谦者，宜防其诈；  
默为懿行，过默者，宜防其奸。 ——朱熹

爱原热忱，过爱者，宜防其伤。

请别让爱自私成伤害。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 作者碎碎念（求求们了，看看孩子吧！）：
> 
> 首先，题目和正文无关我非常抱歉，是我没有处理好！！！
> 
> 一.写这篇文原本是因为想要用这个号尝试所有的文风和形式。然而这几天发生了一些事，希望大家都做理智粉，多关注节目吧。希望文中的事不要发生在任何人身上。
> 
> 二.这里沉沐，并不是太太怎么叫都好。小号写文和给留评论了的小可爱们聊天，大号用来看文点红心蓝手给太太们打call“我好了我没了我死了我可以”这样。
> 
> 三.爆肝创作，小白6000+，弄出来一篇并不香的肉。我再也不搞肉了，再也不搞了qwq
> 
> 四.下次发文可能是六月啦，我要高考啦。大家加油。
> 
> 感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
